Por siempre
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: ¿Cuándo dejamos de extrañarnos? De pronto, los ojos celestes de Milo se clavaron en los suyos. La pregunta en el aire, pesada como un yunque, y la culpabilidad de todos, embargándoles. —No lo se... —musitó él. -NO YAOI-


**\- POR SIEMPRE -**

El sol coqueteaba con el mar, allá en el horizonte, donde la vista se perdía. En el cielo, miles de matices anaranjados, rojizos y violáceos, se desdibujaban como la paleta de un pintor bajo el agua. Solamente las manchas blanquecinas de algunas nubes desperdigadas aquí y allá, estropeaba el danzar multicolor.

Había subido la marea y las aguas se habían apaciguado, relucientes y brillantes ante la caricia burlona del sol; aunque el aire seguía impregnado de aquel olor a sal casi palpable. El graznido de las gaviotas revoloteando sobre, lo que suponía, el diminuto y desvencijado puerto de Rodorio, era el único sonido que se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había instaurado tras la tempestad.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visitado aquel lugar en toda su vida, y la mayoría de esas ocasiones, habían sido en honor al Maestro. Y aunque más adelante lo visitó más frecuentemente, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el dolor se había tornado en rabia, en odio. Poner los pies en aquel rincón decrépito y decadente, sin tener si quiera la certeza de que los huesos del traidor descansasen bajo la lápida que llevaba su nombre, le había terminado por resultar tan inútil como doloroso.

Aioria había aprendido a llevar su dolor en silencio. Había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años. Después de todo, la vida nunca le había tratado bien. Abandonado al nacer, acogido por un ejército, entre los cuales llegó a encontrar a una segunda familia, perdiendo en el camino a la única que le quedaba con vida sin previo aviso. Añorándolo, llorando por él. Maldiciéndose por sus rabietas de chiquillo, por todas las malas caras y contestaciones que le había dedicado durante los que resultaron ser sus últimos días juntos. Gritando al principio, pataleando, peleando contra las olas de la vida, manteniéndose a flote a base de orgullo y terquedad, aunque sabía que su vida ya nunca sería igual. Apretando los dientes al final, claudicando. Aceptando que _todo_ era verdad y que no era más que el mocoso hermano menor del malogrado Santo de Sagitario. Tan amado por todos en vida, como vilipendiado tras su muerte.

Suspiró. Se revolvió los rizos, y alzó la mirada al horizonte. Aquel era un atardecer inusualmente hermoso pero, no podía ser más inoportuno. El joven león se había rendido tarde, pero lo había hecho. Y se había equivocado. Durante más de una década había tenido razón, su corazón había estado en lo cierto.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, negando lentamente con el rostro. ¿Importaba ya? Aioros estaba muerto, y nunca volvería. Todos los demás estaban muertos de igual modo. O al menos, casi _todos_. Amigos, hermanos de armas, hermanos en la vida… enemigos en la muerte. Solos al final del camino. Solos, bajo el peso de la traición, con sus manos manchadas de sangre, ante el juicio final, allá en el Tártaro.

Torció la boca. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que tal lugar existiera, pero puestos a creer en viejas tradiciones, y después de haber contemplado como la princesa misma colocaba un par de óbolos de oro sobre los parpados ya cerrados de los caídos… ¿Por qué no?

Su mente empezó a divagar. La brisa acarició su rostro con suavidad, y las flores que adornaban las tumbas recién selladas danzaron al mismo ritmo. De ser así… ¿qué destino les depararía? ¿Una eternidad de torturas y sufrimientos indescriptibles? Solos, _de nuevo_ , ahogados por los lamentos propios y ajenos, aplastados por los recuerdos…

Apretó los puños, y justo cuando sus hipótesis se oscurecían más y más, una voz _inusualmente_ rota, sonó a sus espaldas.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. —Aioria no volteó. Aquel matiz grave en la voz de su acompañante, no anunciaba nada bueno.

—Estuvimos aquí esta misma tarde, Milo. —Gruñó. Parecía que había pasado un siglo, porque a medida que pasaban los minutos, la realidad se hacía más y más pesada.

—No por gusto.

El Escorpión pasó a su lado, dándole la espalda. Aún portaba su armadura, y la capa de seda blanca inmaculada acarició la hierba cuando se agachó frente a una de las lápidas. Pasó los dedos por el mármol blanco, apenas acariciando el nombre grabado en él.

Aioria lo contempló durante unos segundos, en silencio. Lo cierto era que en parte, Milo tenía razón. No había ido al funeral por gusto, sino porque sabía que debía hacerlo, que debía presentar sus respetos por aquellos que una vez fueron su familia. Si la princesa, que no les conocía, les lloraba con tal dolor, ¿cómo era que…? ¿cómo es que él se sentía tan vacío?

—Lo siento, Aioria. —El rubio ladeó el rostro, y entreabrió los labios, confundido; pero Milo continuó hablando, sin mirarlo.— Siento que sufrieras toda esta mierda durante todos estos años.

—Si… —El león asintió. Consideraba a Milo uno de sus mejores amigos, un hermano. Se había sentido traicionado por muchos en las Doce Casas… pero él no era uno de ellos. Ni siquiera en aquellos momentos cuando había aprovechado la burla fácil. No, Milo siempre le había querido por sus propios méritos y la que tenían era una amistad sincera.

—Todos hemos… —Guardó silencio, buscando por las palabras adecuadas y se maldijo a sí mismo. _Él_ , sin palabras.— Desde el primero hasta él último, hemos sido cómplices de esta historia. No hay excusa posible, no importa cómo se mire.

El león recortó los pasos que los separaban y continuó observando.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —dijo al fin.

—Ahora… —El peliazul dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.— Nada. Ahora ya no se puede hacer nada. La mitad de los nuestros han caído. —Sus ojos reflejaban más que de sobra las horas de lágrimas que había pasado a solas en Escorpio.— Roshi dice…

—Si, que debemos prepararnos y reponernos porque lo peor esta por venir. —El león dorado resopló. Ni a él ni a Milo se les daba bien esperar.

—¿Realmente hay algo peor?

—Parece que siempre lo hay.

—Joder… —Masculló, poniéndose en pie.— ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí…? — Abofeteó el aire con las manos, maldiciendo.— Solíamos ser una familia.

— _Creíamos_ ser una familia y _creíamos_ conocernos bien. —Corrigió el rubio.— Pero está claro que nos equivocábamos…

—¿Cuándo dejamos de extrañarnos?

Y de pronto, los ojos celestes de Milo se clavaron en los suyos. La pregunta en el aire, pesada como un yunque, y la culpabilidad de todos, embargándoles.

—No lo se… —musitó con pesar. Sin embargo, aquella pregunta se sentía como una daga en el corazón.

—¿Qué nos unía? —Milo se encogió de hombros.— ¿El trono? —Dijo con burla.— ¿Simplemente _eso_?

—Al parecer hay que concederle al viejo cierto crédito después de todo.

—El viejo fracasó igualmente. Crio a trece mocosos egocéntricos y orgullosos, y cuando no estuvo presente para mantenernos a raya… Dejó de importarnos. —Se encogió de hombros.— Nos creímos las excusas, y joder, Gato, ¡¿qué excusas?!

—Es más fácil… —¿Qué? ¿Entenderlo? ¿Saberlo? Aioria no encontraba si quiera las palabras que diera explicación a sus pensamientos.— …una vez que pasó y sabemos la verdad.

—No para mi. —Lanzó un último vistazo a la tumba de Camus, y sus ojos viajaron a otras dos. Shura y Saga.— Y, está claro que _no_ para ti. —Esbozó una sonrisa torcida, sabiéndose dueño de la verdad.— No tienes que guardar las apariencias conmigo, ni siquiera aquí. Ni siquiera hoy.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Negó con rabia.— No pasé el día pensando en cómo llegamos aquí, solamente en que, afortunadamente, ya acabó. —Los ojos de Milo lo miraban de tal modo que parecían poder leer su interior y aquello lo exasperaba.

—¿Y te sientes mejor ahora? —No respondió. Odiaba tener que darle la razón.— ¿Más aliviado ahora que conoces la farsa? ¿A los culpables? —Alzó una ceja burlona ante la ausencia de respuesta. Aioria apretó los dientes, furioso con él, consigo mismo, con todos.— Por supuesto que no. No te sientes mejor, porque por mucho que quieras gritar a los cuatro vientos que tú estabas en lo cierto, ya no hay nadie a quien le importe. Ha sido una minúscula victoria oculta tras una catastrófica derrota. —Aioria chasqueó la lengua y bufó. Lo que menos deseaba en aquel momento, era pelear con Milo. Por no mencionar que era de sobra consciente, de que estaba en lo cierto. Habían perdido. Y esa era una certeza _muy_ difícil de asumir. De pronto, todos ellos habían caído del pedestal en que se habían autoensalzado.

—Siento lo de Camus. —dijo de sopetón.

Milo dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre, no lo esperaba tan directo en medio de aquella conversación. Quizá porque aunque estaba acostumbrado a que Aioria hablara antes de pensar. A sus mañas, a que a veces sus palabras sonaran demasiado ásperas sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, a que sus reacciones resultasen demasiado escuetas para alguien tan temperamental como él, y a que sabía de sobra que mantenía una gran distancia de seguridad con todo el mundo que le impedía ser, por decirlo de alguna forma, un genio social… Era sincero. Era noble, y era leal. Era Leo después de todo. Y escuchar aquel nombre de sus labios ahondaba en una herida muy fresca.

—Lo doloroso es que quizá sea por el único por el que lo sientas. —Farfulló. Oh, ¡y qué verdad tan grande era esa! Aioria calló.

Apretó los dientes, y vio de soslayo aquel par de nombres una vez más. No le había dedicado más de un segundo a las tumbas de Máscara Mortal o Afrodita, por mucho que hubieran hecho de su vida un infierno, especialmente el primero. Sin embargo, los otros dos eran cosa bien distinta.

Había odiado a Shura cada segundo de aquellos trece años. Había odiado su presencia, su mirada vacía que no le daba un solo segundo de tregua; siempre ahí, siempre vigilante desde los rincones, siempre correcto. De Saga, sin embargo, se había olvidado.

Dolió al principio. Mucho. Dolió que se marchara, que el hermano mayor les abandonara a su suerte. Dolió que en su ausencia, Aioros hubiera muerto y su honor hubiera sido destruido. Porque _el pequeño Aioria_ no era capaz de concebir un mundo en que el Saga que recordaba hubiera permitido tal afrenta. Pero después, se olvidó.

Los gemelos se habían esfumado, fin de la historia. Tan simple y claro como eso: _olvidó_.

Los demás tendrían que arreglarse sin los mayores, igual que aquellos tres habían hecho no mucho tiempo atrás. Solos, sin una mirada siempre vigilante y una mano protectora que amortiguara las caídas y curase las heridas. Sin Aioros, Saga y Kanon… habían conocido la vida como la habían sufrido ellos.

 _Más o menos_.

Para él, Saga había desaparecido entonces y no había vuelto a pensar en el peliazul profundamente, hasta que sus ojos habían contemplando su mirada escarlata. Sintió una furia desbordante al verlo, al contemplar su poder, tan envidiable como desmesurado, y la locura impregnada en su rostro delicado. Un sentimiento de traición imperdonable apareció en su pecho y entonces todo se volvió real. Trece años de horrible traición y mentiras explotaron en su cara. Una furia y una rabia tan grandes y tan reales… Tan reales como la misma sangre del gemelo que empapó sus manos cuando retiraron el cadáver.

Y _ahí_ , en ese punto precisamente, era cuando Milo comenzaba a tener razón. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de preocuparse? Sentía alivio de que Shura se hubiera ido. No le importaban las circunstancias de lo que había hecho trece años atrás. Al menos no por el momento. Sentía alivio de que personajes tan viles y lastimeros como Máscara Mortal y Afrodita hubieran muerto. Camus, era cierto, era _diferente_. Siempre había sido un amigo, quizá más distante, más suyo… pero nunca había hecho nada en su contra, ni había alimentado la ira contra su hermano.

De Saga dejó de preocuparse hacía trece años. Su mente infantil y su corazón roto, pensaron que si se había marchado, olvidándoles a ellos… lo justo era hacer lo propio. Al fin y al cabo, si Saga vivía, era más que capaz de cuidarse solo.

Y al igual que él, todos… _Todos olvidaron_. Crecieron, y el verdadero ser de cada uno afloró bajo las circunstancias que les habían tocado vivir: heredando los rasgos más lamentables de sus maestros y sacando lo peor de cada uno, enorgulleciendo al que manejaba los hilos de la poderosa marioneta sentada en el trono.

Nadie buscó a uno, nadie preguntó por los motivos del otro.

—¿Qué crees que pensarían ellos?

—¿Ellos? —preguntó el escorpión sin entender.

—Mi hermano y… —Pronunciar su nombre en voz alta se hacia extraño.— _Saga_. —Milo volvió a reír, pero su risa sonó aún más dolorosa que la anterior.— Si se encontrasen en el más allá…

—¿Ahora crees en el más allá?

— _Ares_ —escupió su nombre— poseyó a uno de los herederos al trono, aniquiló y derribó la escala de poder de la orden y suplantó al patriarca de la orden por trece años. —Gruñó, mirándolo de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.— Si, creo que el más allá es posible.

—Visto así… —El peliazul suspiró.— Necesitarán buena suerte allá donde estén. —Se estremeció. Un infierno eterno. Castigo, tortura, locura, desesperación, dolor. ¿Ese era el precio de la _ambición_?

Echó una última mirada a la tumba de Camus, al menos por aquel día. Cerró los ojos, y se dio la vuelta. Echó a andar, estiró los dedos, y sus yemas rozaron el borde de la lápida de Saga. Apenas un segundo, pero el dolor en el pecho fue tan fuerte, que deseó volver corriendo a Escorpio. Sin embargo, se detuvo. Saga había sido su hermano mayor, su favorito, su héroe. Había llorado desesperadamente cuando supo que debía irse a Milos y… ¡Dioses! Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, ya que las lágrimas amenazaban por ahogarle.

—Se hubieran llamado idiotas.

—¿Qué? —Aioria, pillado por sorpresa, no pensó que Milo fuera a responder a su pregunta.

—Aioros y Saga. —Se encogió de hombros, dándole la espalda.— Eran amigos. Eran más hermanos de lo que Saga y Kanon fueron nunca. Sea lo que fuera lo que falló, Aioros lo comprendería. Por muy traicionado, por muy… —Tragó saliva. Lo cierto era que la historia era difícil de entender, y por tanto, de perdonar. Pero si alguien podía, era el arquero.— …humillado que haya sido a costa de la rebelión de Saga… Al final le hubiera perdonado. Camus me hubiera perdonado. —Se le rompió la voz. Para él, ese era el argumento más valioso. Su mejor amigo le hubiera perdonado cualquier ofensa.— Se querían y respetaban de un modo que nosotros no hemos sabido. Ellos eran más inteligentes. Eran mejores.

—Y están muertos. —De modos horribles, los dos, quiso añadir, pero finalmente, decidió callar.

—Si, y _están muertos_ …

Los ojos de Milo se empañaron por un instante, y sus puños se apretaron hasta quedar blancos bajo el guantelete dorado. Aioria, a su vez, llevó los ojos al cielo, que ya se había tornado purpúreo, mientras el sol moría lentamente en el este.

—¿Aioria?

—¿Si?

—Prométeme que me extrañaras. —El rubio tragó con dificultad.— Porque yo te juro que lo haré y jamás dejaré de velar por ti. Sin secretos. —Por primera vez desde que había llegado al cementerio, una lágrima cayó de los ojos verdes de Aioria.— No dejaré que te pierdas. Nunca mientras viva.

No lo dejó continuar. Rodeó a Milo con sus brazos, y lo estrechó en un abrazo como el que no había dado a nadie en años. Sintió sus lágrimas silenciosas y él dejó correr las suyas. Era extraño. Pero a veces Milo, el siempre bromista y egocéntrico Milo, con una sonrisa eterna en la cara, era capaz de plasmar en palabras los sentimientos más crudos que ocultaban.

Era raro, pero en ese instante comprendió que con toda probabilidad, si Saga y su hermano se encontraban en algún lugar… sería tal y como el peliazul había dicho. Sabía que Milo estaba en lo cierto, y que algunas personas eran capaces de desarrollar _un lazo_ con otras _verdaderamente especial_. Era eso precisamente lo que había hecho que Aioros y Saga fueran tan importantes en sus vidas cuando eran niños. Porque ser como ellos, en todos los aspectos, era lo que deseaban. Querían brillar, querían tocar las estrellas, romperlas con un chasquido de los dedos, y tener a sus amigos a su lado mientras lo lograban. Aioros y Saga eran el vínculo que los había mantenido unidos en una misma dirección. Y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la muerte y las peores circunstancias que la rodearan, serían capaces de cambiar lo que eran el uno para el otro.

El faro en la tormenta.

La voz que siempre susurraba una palabra de aliento.

La mirada cómplice.

Los labios que reprochaban.

Dos voluntades enormes, que chocaban y peleaban, que se entrelazaban y volaban juntas hasta las estrellas.

Que caían juntas hasta las profundidades del Averno… que _se separaban_.

Aioros y Saga.

Dos almas en diferentes cuerpos… posiblemente en diferentes mundos, con destinos muy diferentes. Dos almas que se añoraban, dos almas que se querían. Dos almas heridas… pero sobre todo, dos almas necesitadas. Dos almas que se complementaban.

—Par de nenas… —musitó Milo sin deshacer el abrazo. Aioria sonrió, apretó aún más el abrazo hasta sonsacarle un quejido y revolvió su melena azul.

—Te lo prometo. —Dijo con su voz tomada y las mejillas empapadas.

No le importaba que el universo entero llegase a separarles. Lloraría a los muertos… pero cuidaría más que nunca a los vivos. Nunca iba a permitir que Milo se le escapara como les había sucedido a ellos.

Amigos.

Hermanos.

 _Por siempre._

 _-Fin-_

 **NdA** : Ufff… No se ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí. Parece que la vida se empeña en tratarnos mal y ponernos dificultades una y otra vez. Ni siquiera se cuándo fue la última vez que la niebla de mi mente me permitió escribir más de cinco palabras seguidas. Esta vez tampoco me lo puso fácil. Tampoco se si este escrito es medianamente decente, o comprensible, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que me llevó completarlo.

Solo se una cosa: Está escrito con el corazón en la mano y lágrimas en los ojos.

A todos, gracias por leer.

 **A ti** , _feliz cumpleaños_.


End file.
